Lips of An Angel
by lovinracin09
Summary: Charles Xavier's teacher comes out of hiding to help the X Men defeat Magneto and the Brotherhood. She comes and stirs things up a bit and teaches Logan a few things about life. Formerly 'Mutants' sorry irisheyesrsmiling
1. A Hard Day's Night

** Chapter 1- A Hard Day's Night **

** A Hard Day's Night- Grey's Anatomy Pilot Episode The Beatles**

** By lovinracin09 **

** Mutants **

** That word alone inspired fear into many a human, and ripped apart families and friendships. Why such a show of bigotry? Humans fear what they don't understand. Truth be told some hate them, not because they are mutants and have powers, but because they themselves aren't mutants with powers. One thing I've learned after living this long is that when humans themselves aren't programmed with that power they create machines to make it, then make the people who naturally have those abilities pay. **

** In the deserts of Egypt, there was a place where strange wonders would happen. The natives of the small town would go there for enlightenment and healing. They would spin these wild stories of someone in their community just touching the pyramid and being healed from whatever ailments they had. **

** Needless to say, that the pyramid gathered strange attention all around the world thousands of people would come to relieve their symptoms, the pyramid had been a source of miraculous works and strange phenomena. The Egyptian government had drawn the ire of archeologists because it was seen as a natural wonder. Today for John Mashers that would change dramatically, because with or without the government's permission he was excavating that pyramid.**

** X**

** At Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, it was way past any decent hour, yet for once only one person was still awake. **

"**Logan you need to go to sleep." Said a voice from the doorway. Okay so I lied two people were up. **

"**It's useless I don't think I'll even try anymore." He said sounding exhausted. He looked at the bald man at the door. **

** The professor wheeled towards him his eyes full of concern for his struggling X-Man. **

"**Logan let me give you something that will help." He wheeled to the refrigerator and pulled down the icemaker to reveal a keypad. **

"**You have hiding places for everything." Snorted Logan.**

** The professor just smiled at him. "My teacher taught me well. She would just randomly attack you. She's the one who taught me about being prepared." He said with a small smile. **

** He punched in a 6-digit access code and it opened out revealing several vials. He grabbed one with a bluish tinge to it and handed it to Logan. "Here, one of my specialties."**

** Logan eyed it cautiously, "What is it?"**

"**That happens to be a dreamless sleep potion. Guaranteed 10 hour sleep with no nightmares go take that I'll need all of you well rested for tomorrow." He said wheeling to the door. **

"**All of us? Jean, Storm, Cyclops, and me? You need all of us for what?" asked Logan in slight disbelief. **

"**You are going to Egypt." Said the professor matter of factly. **

"**Egypt! What the hell are we going to Egypt for?" he asked. **

"**Language Logan, you are a teacher you need to set a good example for students. I will brief all of you tomorrow; don't forget to take your potion." The professor called down the hall. **

** X**

** The next day Logan woke up at 8:00 am, quite unhappy about today's mission he slowly got up.**

"**Logan?" asked a quiet voice from his door. It was open just a crack and he saw Rogue's brown eyes peering through.**

** Logan smiled at Rogue, "It's okay kid you can come in. I'm wide awake." Said Logan quickly putting on his shirt and striding over to the door to open it.**

"**Hey Logan I didn't want to wake you, the professor said that y'all would go to Egypt when you woke up." She said. **

** Logan grimaced. "Great, Cyclops gets to be bitchy early this morning." **

** Rogue laughed and they both walked downstairs to the kitchen. "I take it you don't want to go." **

** Wolverine gave her a look that clearly said 'duh!' while Rogue just laughed again and opened the kitchen door. Storm was sitting there quietly eating a bagel and looked up when she heard Rogue laugh.**

"**Good morning sleepyhead, this has to be the latest you've slept since you got here." Said Storm, a pretty African American woman with short silver hair. **

"**Nice to see you too Storm, but the sleep was not willingly. The professor gave me some funky concoction that made me sleep." Said Logan reaching in the fridge, got the orange juice, and poured a glass for Rogue. **

"**Nice to see you're finally awake Logan." Said Scott walking in the kitchen with Jean in tow. **

"**Scott was it you who slept on till 10:30 yesterday morning?" said Rogue with a smirk. "Lazy bum!" she whispered to Logan. **

** Logan just looked at her, laughed, grabbed her around the shoulders, and gave her a quick hug. "I love this kid." **

'**Big softie' thought Jean to Storm. **

'**I think she's the first person Logan ever thought of as family.' Thought Storm hoping that Jean heard her. At Jean's nod, she knew she was heard loud and clear.**

** Just then, Rogue looked at the clock and saw the time. "I would love to keep this battle of wits going but I've got to go see Bobby." She said washing her glass. Then as if she just remembered something, she whirled around to face Logan. "And that reminds me Logan, don't go threatening my boyfriend."**

** Logan just laughed. "I just gave him a friendly warning Rogue don't get so upset." **

** Rogue snorted "Friendly warning my ass, he didn't talk to me for days and wouldn't even stay in the same room with me! What did you tell him!" she asked. **

"**I just told him that if he hurt you I would hurt him. Very badly, by the way." He said stealing a bite of Storm's bagel.**

"**Hey!" said Storm stealing her bagel back.**

"**Don't tell him that! Go apologize to him," slipping into her southern accent she continued. "Crazy man, now go and apologize!" She said holding her g's long.**

"**Well Dahlin' since you asked oh so sweetly!" said Logan mocking her accent but he allowed himself to be pushed out of the kitchen and into the rec room. **

** Scott, Jean, and Storm were silent during Logan and Rogue's give and take but Scott broke the silence when he said. "I've got to see this." And followed Logan. Storm and Jean looked at each other and followed as well. **

"**Bobby! Where are you?" yelled Rogue. **

"**I'm in here Rogue. What do you want?" he yelled as Rogue and Logan entered the Rec Room. **

** Bobby's eyes got wide. "Oh shit!" he whispered and the room got deadly silent. **

"**Bobby don't go anywhere Logan is here to apologize. Aren't you Logan?" She said grabbing the back of his shirt so he couldn't run away. **

"**Fine Bobby I am sorry for interfering with your relationship with little Rogue here." He turned to Rogue. "Happy now?" **

"**Yes, thank you Logan. Go back to breakfast." Said Rogue with a slight smile. **

** When he walked past the slight crowd of teachers by the door Cyclops made a sound like a whip cracking. **

"**Shut up laser dick." He said pushing him out of the way.**

"**Boys there are children in the room next to you with an open door. Besides you need to get to Egypt she won't be there long. I fear that Magneto may get there before we do." Said Professor Xavier wheeling towards them. **

"**So she's easily swayed, Right?" asked Scott closing the rec room door on the crowd that had gathered. **

"**No, but she knows Eric and she's been asleep for the past few years so she doesn't know all that he has done. So she'll trust him and that is exactly what he wants." He said to Scott. **

"**I've already started the jet go suit up you need to work fast. This is of the utmost importance. I will send you the coordinates from Cerebro." He said turning towards the elevator not waiting for them to follow. **

** X**

** En Route to Egypt**

"**Scott tell me when you need cover." Said Storm her eyes turning milky white. **

"**Now, Storm I'm going to set her down a few hundred yards away from the pyramid." He told her.**

** Storm's eyes remained milky white and she commanded the wind to blow causing a sand storm. **

** "Nice Storm." Said Jean. **

** "Thanks Jean I do try." Said Storm with a slight smile. "Now let's go get this girl."**

** They all got off the plane and headed toward the pyramid.**

** Chapter 2- Life is Short**

**Life is Short – Butterfly Boucher – Grey's Anatomy Soundtrack**

**The X – Men walked towards the pyramid and Storm stopped the sandstorm. Jean suddenly stopped. "We need to hurry; Magneto's inside with her, Scott just blow a hole in the side of it."**

**Scott nodded and dialed his glasses and shot out a ruby red beam of energy and blasted through the pyramid. **

**"Smooth one eye," said Wolverine drawing out his claws. "Let's go." Storm was the last one to go inside and called a sandstorm to cover the pyramid. **

**They entered the pyramid and plunged into darkness. **

**"Okay Logan can you find Magneto?" asked Storm. **

**"Yeah, come this way there is a set of stairs leading down. Follow me and hold on to each other since I'm the only one who can see. Cyclops you bring up the rear just in case we need you to fry someone following us." Said Wolverine grabbing Storm's hand and leading her down the stairs with Jean and Cyclops bringing up the rear. **

**As they got closer to where Magneto was they heard conversation with Magneto and Mystique. Apparently, the girl hadn't woken yet. They entered the barely lit cave and saw Magneto standing over the slab of marble where she lay she looked pale and thin. **

**"Eric are you sure she's not dead?" asked Mystique putting her arms on Magneto's shoulders. **

**"She's still breathing my dear I'm sure she's not dead." **

**"Yes but will she ever fully recover?" she asked looking warily at the woman in front of her. **

**"I am absolutely certain. She is the strongest mutant I've ever encountered." **

**In the silence of the cave, Scott tripped and cried out in pain, alerting Magneto to their presence. **

**"Mystique, our dear friends the X men are here. Did Charles send you here to retrieve this lovely woman in front of us?" he asked pointing to the sleeping blonde beauty in front of him. **

"**Now I cannot let you ruin my plans to retrieve her so forgive me." And he lifted them up to the side of the cave, bonded them to the wall with some metal, and left them hanging. **

**With Mystique and Magneto's attention focused on them, Wolverine looked past them and noticed the woman was beginning to wake. **

**"Hey Metal head what do you want with her anyways?" asked Wolverine. **

**"Ah, Wolverine I see you haven't lost some of your most desirable traits. However, since you are going to be here for a while I see no reason why I shouldn't tell you. I plan to use her powers much like I used your friend Rogue. My machine has become quite improved over the years and my dear friend here will become convinced that the X men and Charles are both evil. So she will forget about her favorite student to help me defeat him and his evil cohorts." He said. **

**Wolverine had done just the right thing. He had kept Magneto and Mystique's attention focused on him, giving the blonde time to wake up and get orientated. She recovered soon enough to hear the last of Magneto's speech. She looked at the people up against the wall. She made eye contact with Wolverine and asked what was going on. **

"**Well miss apparently your friend here wants you to power his big mutant making machine." He said looking past Magneto to the confused woman sitting up on her makeshift bed. **

"**What? Who are you talking to?" asked Magneto. **

"**He's talking to me Eric." She said she took off his helmet and threw it on the ground and it shattered into pieces. "You think you can use me Eric? Try it now!" she grabbed his bare arm and held on. After a few seconds, she lifted her hands, the metal holding the X men to the wall fell to the ground, and she floated them to the ground. **

**Mystique tried to come up behind her and tried to throw her backwards. "Oh I don't think so bitch!" said the blonde-haired woman. She grabbed Mystique's neck and threw her over her head. Then with Mystique out of commission, she focused on Eric. "You cannot control me Eric!" she grabbed his head and focused. He fell to the ground shrieking. **

**Her eyes still glowing with power she looked at the people who she released from the bonds. "Who are you and why are you here?" she asked walking in front of Cyclops. "You are hurt." She said and placed her hand above his forehead, her hand glowed yellow for a second, and Cyclops stood up a little straighter. "Now who are you?" she asked again. **

"**We are teachers at Xavier's school." Said Jean, recognizing the woman having the telltale signs of a power surge, more than likely because she hadn't used her power in five years. **

"**Yes Dr. Grey, I am having a power surge. So you're Charlie's X-Men, right?" she asked turning to Storm. "So Charlie opened the school like I told him to?" at Storm's nod she smiled. "Did you bring the jet?" she asked. At Cyclops nod, she smiled "What are you guys mute? So far Jean is the only one who has actually talked to me without an ounce of fear in a long time." **

"**Come, I know a quick way to burn off some of my excess power." She walked to the door into the cave. "Well are you going to follow me or not?" she asked the X-Men. They looked at each other and followed her. **

**When they reached the top, the desert sun glowed so brightly it glared off the sand. They walked towards the jet, Scott let down the stairs, and everyone got on but the woman and Wolverine. **

"**Are you going to tell me your name? It seems to me that you would get a little frustrated if we kept calling you 'the blonde chick who kicked Magnetos' ass.'" **

"**I appreciate your honesty Logan." She said. **

**He just nodded and got on the jet. "You coming?" he asked. **

"**My name is Dixie, Dixie Southers." She told him smiling at him. She looked at all of them who were looking at her in confusion. **

"**Are you coming?" asked Storm her eyes filled with worry. **

**Dixie just looked at them then touched the jet and they all disappeared in a flurry of twinkling blue lights. **

**They all appeared in the jet hangar. All the X-Men looked surprised at their new surroundings. "What the hell? How did we get here?" asked Wolverine. He looked at Dixie whose eyes finally stopped glowing. **

"**I orbed all of us here along with the jet. You are now back at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." She said smiling at their surprised looks. "Apparently Charlie is as freaked out as you are. He should be here in 5...4...3...2...1... Charlie! How nice to see you!" she said walking towards the round door to greet him. **

**The professor looked taken aback. "Dixie I didn't expect to see you so soon." He looked past her to his X-Men getting off the jet. "Scott, how did you get here so fast? I didn't expect you for hours." **

**Scott just shrugged his shoulders at the question and ran a hand through his brown hair. "You'll have to ask your friend professor, she did something." **

**Charles looked at Dixie. "What did you do?" **

**She just twirled her blonde hair around her finger and played dumb. "Why me I didn't do a thing Charlie boy!" she said in a singsong voice. **

"**Dixie what did you do?" he asked again.**

"**Oh Charlie since you asked oh so sweetly, I'll tell you." She said in a sarcastic voice.**

**The phrase didn't go unnoticed by Scott and the rest of the X-Men. Logan just smirked at Scott while Scott just rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Not another one!"**

**Dixie paid no attention to the effect her sentence had on the X-Men and had a mental conversation with Xavier. 'Or rather I'll show you.' She said and transferred the images of the past few hours into his mind, including the part with Magneto at the end.**

"**Storm and Jean I'm going to need you to watch the children. Scott, I believe you're needed to teach a class in the garage. Logan you should go change then bring Rogue and Bobby to my office." At the scurrying off of the X-Men Charles called to Logan. "Oh and Logan please don't threaten to and I quote 'tear Bobby to shreds if he hurts Rogue.' Be peaceful." He turned to Dixie. "I want you to meet Rogue; she has the same power as you do." **

**Logan just shook his head as he thought 'crazy old man.' **

"**I've always thought you were slightly mental Charlie, I'm glad I'm not alone in that thought." Said Dixie sending Logan a mental smile and an 'I heard that.'**

"**To the young, the decisions of the old are often thought of as crazy." Said Charles with a knowing smile towards Logan. **

"**C'mon Charlie. I'm anxious to meet this Rogue you seem to think I can help." She said walking beside him to the elevator. **

'**I hope you can help she is going through quite a lot lately. She is stubborn but she doesn't have your iron will.' Thought Charles to Dixie.**

'**I hope I still have that iron will myself Charlie.' She said wistfully staring at the elevator doors**


	2. No Illusions

**Chapter 3- No Illusions **

**No Illusions- Grey's Anatomy Soundtrack 78 Saab **

**Logan was surprised to see that Rogue wasn't in the rec room with Bobby. "Hey Bobby!" yelled Logan. Bobby quickly looked up when he heard Logan's gruff voice. "Oh grow a spine Ice Boy. Where's Rogue?" he asked sparing no time to toy with the kid in front of him. **

**Bobby looked straight into his eyes. "She's in the kitchen it's her turn to make dinner." He said. The entire room groaned when they heard this. Each student would take turn doing chores around the mansion and Rogue, though enthusiastic about cooking, wasn't the best cook.**

"**All right, well the professor wants you in his office. Don't worry you aren't in trouble but it's about Rogue." He said anxious to leave the room he walked into the kitchen and saw Rogue bent over a cookbook. **

"**Rogue! The professor needs to see you in his office." Said Logan in a softer tone. **

"**Logan! You're back from Egypt! Here taste this." She said waving a wooden spoon covered in a red goop he thought was supposed to be spaghetti sauce. **

"**That's okay, I'm not that hungry. Rogue the professor may have someone that can help you with your powers." **

**Rogue immediately dropped the spoon and ran to the Professor's office. When she reached the door, she slowed and tried to compose herself. She hesitantly reached her hand to knock on the oak door. **

"**Come in Rogue, I have someone I want you to meet." Said the Professor's voice. **

**Rogue walked into the office and sat down in a chair next to Bobby. "Professor, Logan told me that you had someone who could help me with my powers." **

**The professor looked at her with a smile. "Rogue, Bobby, my old teacher Dixie Southers has the same power as you do, but on a much larger scale." **

"**Charlie you did not just call me old!" said Dixie as she phased through the wall. 'I just bumped into this girl, almost walked into the wall and instead fazed through it! Awesome." She said with a childlike innocence. **

"**Is Kitty okay?" asked Bobby nervously shifting in his chair when the woman entered the room. **

"**Charlie apparently didn't finish his story. Rogue, I do have the same power as you do." She paused for Rogue to say something.**

"**Why aren't you wearing gloves to protect your skin? Professor Xavier said that you were more powerful than me but you don't have anything to protect people." She said not daring to hope for a solution to her power.**

**Dixie went to stand beside Rogue she touched the girls' bare shoulder and Rogue quickly drew away. "Please don't touch me; I don't want to hurt you." **

**Dixie looked at Charlie with a grim look. She quickly nodded her head and Charles took Bobby out of the office, leaving Dixie alone with Rogue. She took Rogue's gloved hand and led her to the couch. **

"**Rogue how many years?" she asked pulling up a chair so she was in front of Rogue.**

"**3 ½ years." Rogue said looking down at the ground. **

"**Rogue to answer your question, I don't wear gloves to protect myself because I have complete control over my power." **

**Rogue's head snapped up. "You mean you can touch people now?"**

**Dixie nodded. "Yeah sweetie and you can too. Let me explain. Rogue, when I was 10 I developed my power. Whenever I touched people, I would draw their life force into me. My parents grew afraid of me; they had no idea what I was."**

"**But humans have known about mutants for years and the professor would have come to explain what you were to your parents and bring you here." Said Rogue, quickly becoming confused with the story.**

"**Rogue how old do you think I am?" asked Dixie good-naturedly.**

**Rogue looked a little confused but answered. "You are probably around 26 or 27." **

**Dixie smiled at her, "Thanks, but actually I'm a lot older than that. Technically, I look like a 27 year old but actually, I was the first mutant ever. I was born in England in 750 AD. I'm actually 1,256 years old." **

**Rogue looked at her and promptly fainted. **

**X**

**Charles had taken Bobby back outside to give the girls some privacy. Charlie had seen this as a prime opportunity to give Bobby some extra lessons. They took the elevator to one of the lower levels. **

"**Bobby, the reason why I had Logan bring you to my office was so if Rogue needs help making this decision that she can talk to you."**

**Bobby looked worried. "Professor, what decision does Rogue have to make?" he said a little frustrated because no one would tell him what was going on. **

**Charles looked at him. "Bobby, Rogue has the opportunity to modify her powers. Just slightly mind you. However, it'll change her powers so she's able to copy people's powers rather than taking them from someone. She still retains the possibility of taking another's power or life force if the situation calls for it, but she'll be able to have physical contact." He finished letting Bobby absorb the conversation they just had.**

"**Professor, how will Miss Southers change Rogue's powers? Will it hurt her?" **

**The professor was proud of how Bobby was handling the news. "Dixie will perform a simple telepathic reading to find the source of Rogue's power and force it to change into what she wants it to become."**

**"I just have a couple more questions professor.' Said Bobby. When the professor nodded Bobby continued. "If the procedure is so simple, why didn't you just do it yourself, especially when you saw how terrible it was for her?"**

**Professor Xavier nodded his head. "I expected that question would arise, Bobby the answer is simple. Firstly, I didn't know the procedure was possible until a few hours ago when Dixie told me how she changed her power, I always suspected it, but I never got my suspicions confirmed. Secondly, only someone with the same power can perform it on another mutant. Dixie created the process herself then tested it on her. It has worked for the past 1,256 years so it's safe to say it lasts."**

**Bobby nodded then did a double take. "Wait, 1,256 years! That's not possible! She should be dust by now!" Bobby tried to take in this knowledge but eventually had to lean against the cool metal walls.**

**"Yes it is hard to believe isn't it? I believe Dixie ages once every fifty years." Professor Xavier eyes' went vacant for a second. "Now, Rogue needs someone to talk to, Bobby this is where you come in. I need you to tell Rogue she doesn't have to do this. If she doesn't want to take the offer, it'll be there if she ever wants it. But if she does Bobby you'll have to take your lessons alone." **

**Bobby quickly turned to face the professor. "What do you mean I'll have to take lessons alone?" **

**Charles wheeled beside him and they faced the glass compartments that held the X-Men uniforms. Bobby noticed that there were two extra uniforms. His with blue frost along the arms and a frosted X in the middle. Rogue's with a soft yellow X in the middle.**

**"The lessons to prepare you to become an X-Man that is if you accept my offer, along with Rogue of course." He turned to Bobby. "You deserve this both of you, so Bobby Drake I am asking you if you would like to become an official member of the X-Men."**

Author's note- thanks irisheyesrsmiling obviously you're from up north judging by the "wicked good" thanks for that made my day.


	3. Born to Fly

**Chapter 4- Born to Fly **

**Born to Fly- Sara Evans**

**Dixie caught Rogue mid fall and laid her on the couch. She scooted her chair closer to the couch and put her hand over Rogue's head. Her hand glowed yellow and Rogue's eyes snapped open. She sat up and looked at Dixie with wide eyes. **

**"Please tell me that was all a dream." Said Rogue. She quickly recoiled back as Dixie tried to pacify her. **

**"Rogue! Trust me if I had a choice I wouldn't be here. I had the same power as you do but I changed it Rogue! I know what you are going through. Please let me help you!" Dixie said getting up and following Rogue out the office door. She turned and ran down the hallway. **

**"Rogue!" she yelled down the hallway. Rogue just took the elevator down to X-Men hall. Dixie stopped in the hallway with a defeated look on her face. She turned to the door and walked outside not noticing Logan around the corner who had caught the whole exchange between the two women. **

**He looked torn then followed Dixie outside. He had to jog to catch up with her, when he did he found her sitting down in the middle of a garden. **

**"Wow, where did this come from?" he asked in wonder looking around at the palm trees and tropical flowers. **

**Dixie just sat there not moving. Logan, slightly nervously, stood behind her. **

**"There's no need to be nervous Logan. I'm used to rejection; she's not the first one to be nervous. Eventually every one goes away and I move on to a new place." She said that so heartbreakingly it moved even Logan. He wanted to know more about this woman. She challenged him, she wasn't like the X-Men, they were great but they were too touchy feely for him sometimes. **

**"Are you all right?" he asked sitting next to her. **

**She looked at him, "I'm a big girl Logan I'll be fine. You may want to go see Rogue; she's a little freaked out." She said with a snort. **

**"Yeah what happened between you two? I thought you were going to help her with her powers?" he asked pulling out a cigar. "Sorry do you mind?" **

**"Oh not at all." She said holding up her finger and a flame popped out, he quickly lit up his cigar, and the flame went out. **

**"That's not weird." Said Logan staring at her, while she was looking at the flower in front of her. "I thought you had Rogue's power." **

**She looked at him, "I do, but I changed it, now I copy people's power. I still can tap into the power-sucking thing but I prefer not to. I can stop the power taking process but I can make it to not hurt and they can still keep their powers." She said examining her pale slim hands. "I'm trying to help Rogue but …" **

**"But what?" asked Logan interested.**

**She looked at him, "You really want me to help her don't you?" **

**Logan nodded, "I can't remember anything from before 15 years ago. Rogue was the first person that I ever let –"**

"**Know you?" said Dixie. "You put up walls so no one gets hurt, but it never works. I tried for years but you end up hurting them more than you can imagine. Don't try to close them out Logan." She looked around at the mini oasis she'd made. **

"**It's beautiful. What are you going to do with it?" he asked as she plucked a pink lily and put it behind her ear. She looked at him with a smile and she took his breath away. Her smile radiated at him, her blonde hair swirling around her shoulders. They moved slightly closer but the moment was broken when they heard a twig snap. They both turned around and they lowered their guards when they saw Rogue and Bobby. **

"**Miss Southers?" asked Rogue hesitantly. **

**She looked at Logan then at Rogue. "Come on I don't think we quite finished our power discussion. Sorry Logan, we're going to have to finish our discussion another time." She got up and went to stand beside Rogue. "The name's Dixie. Let's say we finish this discussion inside. You're Bobby right?" she asked Bobby. She shook his hand. "Call me Iceman." He said covering their hands in an icy sheen. She smiled then let go of his hand. Suddenly his hand was encased in a block of ice. Logan snorted at him because he had tried the same trick when he first met him. **

"**Goodbye Logan." She said giving him one last look and leaving him in the tropical paradise she created. **

"**Yeah, bye." Mumbled Logan shaking his head and staring after her. He stared at the place where she had sat. **

**Dixie was walking back to the school beside Rogue, making small talk with Bobby. He saw Rogue throw her head back and laugh, looking more carefree than he had seen her in a long time. **

**He looked back at his hands and there appeared the same lily Dixie had in her hair, looking at it, he saw there was a note on one of the petals. He lifted it closer to him and saw her message. **

**Don't build that wall any higher Logan. Let the people you care for, care for you.**

**He looked back at the school and saw that Rogue and Bobby already went in. Dixie stood at the doors and waved. Then he heard inside his head. **

'**Trust me on this Logan; I have been living for 1,256 years I know what I'm talking about.' She sent him a telepathic laugh. 'That's why Rogue was a little freaked out.' **

'**Dixie I don't care how old you are, please just help Rogue.' He thought desperately trying to communicate with her.**

'**If she'll let me Logan. It's her choice.' She thought giving him a final smile then walking into the school, the door slowly closing behind her. However, not fast enough for Logan not to see her sashaying walk down the hallway.**

**X**

**In Xavier's office, Dixie had sat Bobby and Rogue down to talk about the procedure. **

**"Rogue, it's a simple procedure, I am going to do a telepathic reading to find your power center. Then, when I find it, I can just force it to act the way I want it to." She paused so Rogue could ask her questions. **

**"This procedure, will it hurt?" she asked, grasping her gloved hand with Bobby's. **

**"I don't fairly know. When I changed my power, I performed it on myself, I felt some discomfort but I don't know whether it'll affect you or me. But I will brace the pain so you don't feel it as soon as I can." She sat back in her leather chair knowing more questions were going to follow. **

**"How long will this procedure take?" this time the question was asked by Bobby. **

**"Well, Rogue won't be here for two or three days. If she wants the procedure I will be taking her to a remote location, so if Rogue's power unleashes itself. It won't affect any students. The procedure itself will take probably a day, and the rest of the time she will be recovering, and I'll be teaching her how she can access the taking power if she needs it."**

**Rogue sat up. "What do you mean if my power unleashes itself?" she asked worriedly. **

**"When I performed the procedure, I used a lot of power. So when the procedure was done, the power had to go somewhere, it went into the ground and made the ground some of the most fertile ground. My power even went so far as the desert creating several oases wherever it could." **

**Rogue nodded. "And I'll still have my power to access it, but what will you turn it to?" **

**Dixie sat forward, "This is where it gets cool. Okay, you'll not only be able to touch people, but your power will be tweaked slightly so whenever you touch people you just copy their power." Seeing Rogue and Bobby's confused look she elaborated. "All Right, remember when Bobby met me and we shook hands?" at their nods she continued. "Okay well he turned our hands icy, then his hand was in a block of ice?" again they nodded. "That wasn't Bobby doing that that was me." She said pausing to let them catch up. **

**"Rogue whenever I touch people instead of taking their powers I copy them. They keep their powers, but I have complete control over the power they transfer. It's like getting a toy but without even reading the instructions you know all the toy can do." Said Dixie leaning in closer to the couple. She grasped Rogue's free hand in hers. **

"**Rogue, this is a big decision. I want you to make it for you, don't do it for Bobby or anyone except yourself." Dixie got up and walked to the door. **

"**Rogue, take all the time you need I have a feeling I'll be here for quite a while." **

**She turned the brass handle and walked out the door leaving Rogue to make the biggest decision of her life.**


	4. Nothing Good About Goodbye

**Chapter 5- Temptation Eyes **

**Temptation Eyes – The Grass Roots (1971)**

**Gazing at all the stars, she felt miniscule. She had looked at those stars thousands of times, carefully found the North Star, Cancer, and Orion's Belt. Rogue had never cared much about learning Astronomy, hating that her destiny wouldn't be decided by her. She always felt that it was not in the stars to hold our destiny but in us. Even in Meridian, Mississippi, she never liked someone else to dictate her life. Now, she was in full control of everything but her power. Her power made her invulnerable; no one could touch her without suffering the consequences. It made her feel so secure; could she stand to be that vulnerable? She asked Bobby to leave her alone for a few hours to think over what she should do. Bobby thought it was a no brainer, and in the past, she would have agreed with him. Now, she had no idea what she was going to do. She sat under the stars felt the warm summer breeze and cried where no one could hear her.**

**X**

**Unknown to Rogue there were two people watching her cry. One knew the pain she was going through, knew what that power can give you but also what can take away. One had been the first person who had accepted for her powers just as she did with his claws. Logan stood at his own window giving him an aerial assessment of the entire lawn. He looked down and saw a dim pool of light falling onto the lawn from the kitchen. Logan opened his window and looked down to see who was in the kitchen. He bent half way over and saw a halo of blonde hair. Knowing it was Dixie he immediately pushed himself up, hoping she did not see him. He looked around and saw he was not going to sleep anytime soon so he got up and went down the stairs without making any noise and walked into the kitchen. **

**Dixie stood in the kitchen, sipping coffee in a sleek black slip, watching Rogue agonize over her decision. **

"**I hate not being able to help her." Said Logan his arms folded in the as he stood in the doorway. **

**Dixie looked back at Logan and nodded; he walked towards her and stood behind her his muscled body casting a shadow over her slimmer one. **

"**I'm trying to relieve her pain, but I think I am just causing her more pain." Dixie looked back at him suddenly noticing just how close they actually were. She edged a little closer towards the glass door overlooking the Great Lawn resting her head against the cool glass. Logan noticing her stress backed off and went to the fridge. He grabbed a carton of chocolate milk and poured himself a glass. He walked over to the breakfast nook in front of the huge bay window. **

"**I always loved this room." Said Dixie deciding to leave Rogue alone in her decision-making. "Even when I was building this old place I made sure this was the first room built." **

**Logan choked slightly on his milk. "Wait a second. This place has been in Xavier's family for years, and this house has been around for centuries."**

"**Yes I know Logan. I was not kidding you when I told you I was 1,256 years old. Charlie is actually my great great great, whatever cousin. My cousin Abby and I came over and we settled in Westchester in 1616. I built this place because even though the Xavier line has been around far longer than the Vanderbilt's they had a better house. So I built this place, I must say I'm very happy how well it's kept up over the years." **

**Logan gulped down the rest of his milk. "Does Chuck know?" **

"**Yeah, he was a little freaked out at the fact but eventually I think he forgot about it so he wouldn't get a headache." She said playing with the handle of her coffee cup.**

**Logan watched her intently while she toyed with the handle some more. She lazily moved her finger above her coffee cup and the brown liquid swirled up and made a small moon then morphed into an image of two women sitting underneath of it. She sighed and the liquid floated back into the cup. She looked up and saw Rogue's tired figure coming up the slope to the kitchen. Rogue ambled in not noticing the two adults in the semi enclosed corner. **

"**Hey kiddo you okay?" asked Logan rising from the table to stand beside the tired girl.**

"**What you talking bout bub, I'm always okay." She sassed at Wolverine. **

**He smiled at the sass from the southern girl and sent her off to bed with some much needed sleep with the comment. **

"**You should get some sleep, you look like hell." **

**Rogue opened her mouth to retort. "Hey bub, I look better than you." **

"**Not possible." He said with a smirk. He nudged her out of the room until she went on her own steam. **

**Logan refilled his glass and sat down in his seat. "So," he said. **

**Dixie looked at him with a smile. "Logan, do I make you nervous?" **

"**No! What would make you say that?" said Logan a little nervous. **

"**Logan, be honest with me. Scott and Jean have filled me in about their times with you, and from them I gather they both have a great amount of respect for you." Pausing at Logan's snort, she continued. "Even though you and Scott don't get along it doesn't mean he can't respect you. According to them, you were lost, but you seem to have found something to live for. You have a rigorous honor code, you are fearless, and a bit obstinate at times. So far, I have seen the first one and the last one. I can also sense that you are a caring person. However, I have yet to see the fearless Wolverine, I think I intimidate you." **

**Logan laughed. "I'm not quite the same old Wolverine after everything that's happened."**

**Dixie raised an eyebrow, "That may be, but you never said anything about me not intimidating you." **

**Logan looked away quickly, when Dixie saw this she began to laugh. "See, I'm right, I do intimidate you!" she got up and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Logan I intimidate a lot of people." She chuckled and walked towards the sink and put her coffee mug in the sink. Sensing Logan behind her, she turned quickly around and his face was inches away from hers.**

"**You don't intimidate me." He whispered leaning his face closer to hers.**

"**You had to come all this way to tell me that?" she joked. **

**Logan put a finger on her lips to quiet her. "You intrigue me." He removed his finger, bent his head down, and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Leaving her in the kitchen, he walked out of the kitchen and up to his room, knowing the close contact he had with Dixie probably would not let him sleep. **

**X**

**The next morning was a good one for students, who were relieved to find that Rogue once again did not cook. Ever since Logan had left Dixie in the kitchen after their kiss, Dixie began cooking breakfast. This woke many people up tantalizing them with the smell of freshly baked bread and the sound of sizzling bacon. There was a feast of food in the large dining room almost covering the entire table that could easily sit 65 people. **

**The students slowly woke up following their noses into the dining room and at 6 am, almost all of the students were feasting on eggs, bacon, sausage, gravy, biscuits, fruit, croissants, and quiche. Freshly squeezed orange juice, milk, and coffee appeared at the table for all and the room was silent except for the sounds of people eating. So it caught their attention when three of their teachers came in talking loudly thinking they were the first ones up. Jean, Ororo, and Scott came trampling in making noise like elephants on skates in a glass factory. They stopped short when they saw the spread in front of them.**

"**Who cooked all of this?" asked Ororo. She looked at the students who in turn looked at each other. No one knew who had made the meal and murmurings began to echo throughout the large dining hall. Dixie came through the swinging kitchen door holding a plate of freshly baked blueberry muffins. She put them on the table and was about to walk back into the kitchen before anyone saw her. Jean however spotted her before she could slip away. **

'**Dixie did you make all of this?' she asked in slight awe. She had a good reason to be amazed, because to make a variety of foods that everyone loved was extremely hard. Cooking for teenagers with fussy appetites was an even more staggering achievement. **

**Dixie froze when she first heard Jean's mind call. 'Would you hate me if I said yes?' she asked with a slight smile. 'I've been asleep for the past five years so it's safe to say I won't be sleeping for a long time, so I might as well do something constructive while everyone else sleeps.' **

'**Wow, you realize Scott will love you right?' sent Jean sending to Dixie Scott's love for food. 'Plus it was his turn to cook breakfast this morning.' **

'**Jean, please don't tell anyone except for Scott and Storm.' She sent tentatively toward the red headed woman. She knew she could trust Jean and she slipped back in the kitchen with the redhead's reassurance going through her mind.**

'**Don't worry Dixie mum's the word.' She sent back severing their telepathic link she told Scott and Storm who had cooked breakfast. They all sat down to enjoy the lovely breakfast and the lovely morning they could all enjoy together. **

**Unnoticed to all Logan had slipped into the kitchen not knowing Dixie had cooked breakfast and had eaten in there herself. Logan grabbed a plate, helped himself, and sat down in the breakfast nook where he had sat four hours previous.**

**Dixie walked in and did not see Logan sitting there. She walked over to the oven and opened the door. She levitated the muffins onto the counter. She grabbed the cinnamon and started sprinkling it on top of the steaming muffins. She put the cinnamon back on the spice rack and turned to the sink. She grabbed the discarded muffin pan and began washing it. Logan sat in the corner just watching her. There was a peaceful silence punctuated by the occasional yells from the dining room. **

**Dixie's attention was brought to Logan's presence by the clattering of his fork dropping on his plate. She whirled around and he had a guilty look on his face. **

**"Hi." He said looking guiltily at his plate. **

**"Hey Logan. Enjoying breakfast?" she said looking at him giving him a smile. **

**He looked at her warily wondering what to expect, he had taken her by surprise by kissing her, and he knew that she was strong willed but he never stood around to hear what her reaction was. **

**"You know Logan, I'm a little disappointed." She said pouring herself a cup of orange juice and walking over to the breakfast nook. **

**Logan looked at her confused. "Why?" **

**Dixie sat down across from him and they were sitting just as they had been earlier, except she had orange juice and he had a plate of food. **

**"Remember I told you I hadn't seen the fearless Logan yet?" he nodded. "I'm disappointed because I still haven't seen him." **

**Logan looked at her, "I did exactly what your so called 'fearless Logan' would've done."**

**She shook her head and looked around until finally resting her eyes on him. "No, you almost did. Fearless Logan would have kissed me and stayed. Fearful Logan kissed me then left before I could hurt him. You're scared Logan, you thought you loved Jean but she chose Scott instead. You opened yourself up to her and she hurt you, so now you're getting scared."**

**Logan snorted and rolled his eyes. "You think I believe all that psychobabble? Besides what would you know about me and Jean?" **

**She looked at him with a sly smile. "People around here broadcast their feelings way too much." She said getting up and putting her cup in the sink. This time she heard Logan come up behind her. She turned around, grabbed his plate, and put it in the sink. **

**"Thank you." He said locking eyes with her.**

**"You're welcome." She said trying to move sideways and out of his way but he moved closer to her not letting her pass.**

**"So you think I'm running right?" he said getting closer to her. **

**She looked up at him, "Yeah, you are you're running away from me. But you know that's okay, truthfully I'm running too. What I don't know is if I'm running away from you or after you." She pushed into him and he backed up a little bit giving her enough room to wriggle around him. Logan grabbed her to stop her from wriggling around too much. **

**"Where are you going?" he asked stopping her halfway past him. **

**"I'm leaving." She said matter of factly. She continued trying to escape but he pinned her on the fridge.**

**"Running?" **

**"Yep, all the way to England." **

**Logan did a double take and looked at her as if she was insane. "England! What the hell is in England?" **

**"My home is in England. Plus, Rogue is going to come with so I can change her powers." She said her face glowing at the mentioning of her homeland and the possibility of sharing it with Rogue. **

**Logan stepped back in surprise. "Rogue agreed? After seeing her last night I didn't think she would." **

**Dixie stood up a little straighter and moved where Logan couldn't trap her again. "Yeah, she came to me this morning and told me she wanted me to change them. We're leaving after she says goodbye to Bobby and the rest of friends." **

**Logan's face brightened slightly, "So you're coming back, right?" **

**She smiled at him and moved closer to him. "Yes, Logan I have to bring Rogue back, so yes I'm coming back. But you're running remember?" she got closer, and then walked away.**

**Logan looked after her with a wistful smile. Before she walked out Logan went behind her, grabbed her arm, and swung her around. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?" He grabbed her and kissed her. They came up a minute later gasping for breath. **

**"Now I'm not running." Said Logan releasing the hold on her arm. **

**"But I am, Rogue's ready to leave. Goodbye Logan." She said that then walked out the door leaving Logan staring after her.**

**X**

**Rogue had made her decision when she came into the kitchen earlier that morning. She had gone to her room and had a somewhat anxious sleep, waiting for when she would tell Bobby and what his reaction would be. At 6:10, she rolled out of bed and headed downstairs. She went over the game plan in her head, she would look for Bobby downstairs, Bobby was always an early riser. So before everyone was awake she would corner Bobby in the dining room, no one ever went in there unless it was a holiday. So imagine her surprise when she walked into the dining room and it was filled to the brim with students stuffing their faces in the mounds of food on the table. **

**"What the hell?" she mumbled scanning the crowd for Bobby. There! He was sitting there talking to Kitty, Kurt, and Colossus. **

**"Bobby!" she yelled striding towards him. "Bobby! I need to talk to you, now." She said pulling his arm attempting to drag him out of the room. "Sorry Kitty, Kurt, Piotr, but I really need to talk to Bobby." **

**"Why?" he asked with a confused look on his face. **

**Rogue took a deep breath, _Is he being stupid just to piss me off, cause it's working! _"Fine I'll tell you now. I'm letting Dixie change my power, I'm going to England, and I'll see you in three days, Goodbye Bobby." She yelled catching the attention of most of the students in the dining room. **

**It took Bobby just seconds and a slight mental push from Dixie for him to go after her. "Rogue! Rogue Wait! Can you wait just a second?" he yelled running after her. When he caught up to her in the living room, he grabbed her arm and swirled her into him. **

**"Now do you want to tell me the way you wanted and we can kiss and makeup. Or we could leave the things the way that happened and you can go to England mad for three days." He said holding her close to him. "Please don't leave angry." **

**Rogue looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "I'm sorry Bobby but I'm a bit nervous. This is a big step and I can't help but feeling nervous and I'm taking it out on you. Forgive me?" she said closing the gap between their bodies and resting her head on his chest. **

**Bobby looked down at her, she seemed so vulnerable, and she had never looked more beautiful to him. He looked at her, she was covered from head to toe, and the only thing he could see was her face. He gave her a kiss so fleeting he barely felt the thrilling feeling of her power. "I don't want you to do this for me. If you're going to do this I want you to promise me that this is solely for you and that what I might want was not a factor in your decision." He held her hands and looked down at her intently. "Please promise me Rogue." **

**She looked up at him, "I promise Bobby." **

**He nodded his head; her word was good enough for him. "Okay. Rogue, I love you." He gave her a kiss and he pulled away before her power got a good hold on him. **

**"I love you too." She said her breath coming out in a rush of cold air. **

**With that, she left him staring after her, both wishing this procedure would work for their love and their happiness. **


	5. Witchy Woman

Chapter 5- Witchy Woman

Witchy Woman- Eric Clapton

By- lovinracin09

Author's Note- First I feel I need to apologize, the reason why I had updated so fast in the past is because the chapters were already typed on my sister's computer. My sister went off to college so I couldn't update. Now I finally have my own computer again so the updates will start up again. That is also why I had no "Thanks for reviewing thingies" So for further notice; at the end of every chapter any new reviews and old for now will have a comment if I can. Ah and I just now joined Seriously just now, 9:14 September 15, 2006, but I have no friends. Sad isn't it? See I could be mean and say no updates if you aren't my friend, but I'm a nice person really. Unless you really annoy me. If you would like to become my friend you can if not you may as well stop reading this now. Why? Because this is the point where I beg people to become my friends.

**http/ Start your day off the Holy Way with Christ Chex it's a miracle in a bowl. –Dane Cook**

Chapter 5- Witchy Woman

Dixie walked out into the hall of the Xavier Mansion. She passed the richly decorated walls filled with old memories and scars that had been inflicted upon the school by previous students. She paused as she entered the living room, as she saw Bobby and Rogue in the middle of a deep goodbye kiss, she quietly turned and backed out of the room… and ran right into Professor Xavier.

"Damn it Charlie you scared me!" she whispered furiously at the older man. She moved around Xavier and away from the door.

"The students don't like when people spy on them Dixie. You know better." He admonished nudging her to the swinging kitchen door which she had exited not 30 seconds ago.

"I wasn't spying I just happened to find them together I need to take Rogue to England now remember it's for her own safety and perhaps her sanity as well, and because of that we need to leave with all possible haste. As Gandalf said 'Fly you fools.' And fly we shall." She said hands on her hips in a somewhat imperious manner as if daring Charles to contradict her for the second time in less than 40 seconds.

Charles raised an eyebrow at the 28 year old looking woman who he had known practically all his life. "Are you sure your compassion for the young miss Rogue is the only reason you wish to go back to England so quickly or am I right in assuming there is another reason?"

Dixie tried to look offended at Charles but luckily she didn't have to because of the timely interruption by Rogue and Bobby coming red faced and doe eyed and very much in love for being so young. Bobby and Rogue looked stunned at the two out in the hall having no idea what they may or may not have witnessed.

"P-Professor Xavier, Dixie what – what are you doing here?" stuttered Bobby his mouth opened slightly in shock.

Dixie smiled cheekily at the pair and was ready to make a comment surely to make even Logan blush when they all were saved by Logan himself who had placed himself in the doorframe of the kitchen door.

"You gotta know Iceballs that in this joint someone is always watching. No matter how far you go from here someone will always be watching you and trying to protect you and the people around you." He looked past Bobby and directed the last part of his comment at Dixie.

"Logan please you are in a school!" reprimanded the professor. He wheeled towards the kitchen and Logan quickly stepped aside and opened the door wide enough for Xavier to get through. Bobby quickly followed Xavier and Logan let go of the door and it quickly swung back and hit him in the face.

"Logan! What did you do that for? Bobby are you okay?" asked Rogue running forward to check on Bobby who was seeing stars. Literally his powers reacted so strongly when he got hit that they created minuscule and paper thin little stars to float from the ceiling.

Dixie smiled as she watched one float down and hit her on her outstretched hand. Smiling in wonderment she walked over to Logan, she stood next to him she whispered almost silently but knew he could hear every word she said.

"Whether that was planned or just spur of the moment Logan, it's not going to work. The more you try and get me to stay the more you'll get to see just how I've survived these past centuries. I'm smarter than you think." She knelt next to the fallen teenager and raised her hand over his head where there was a quickly forming large knot. She looked at him and gave a small smirk as her hand glowed golden and the stars quickly faded one by one.

"Feel better Bobby?" she paused at Bobby's nod as he gingerly touched the spot where the door hit him.

"Hey! It doesn't hurt anymore. Thanks Dixie." Rogue helped him slowly up not quite convinced that Bobby was fully recovered.

Rogue grabbed Bobby in a giant hug, squeezing him tight to her as if to make sure he was still there.

"Rogue it was just a door. Don't be such a woman about it." Said Logan as he pushed the door open and waltzed inside the kitchen. Rogue looked after him in a mixture of shock and disgust. She pushed Bobby off of her and stalked after Logan. Dixie quickly followed her ready to help mediate between the cocky Canadian and the tenacious and feisty teenager.

"Logan Don't walk away from me! You did that on purpose, didn't you?" she asked getting behind Logan and turning him around with a force that surprised both Dixie and Logan. He looked at her with something between pride, cockiness, and regret

The expression etched in Logan's face was so comical that Dixie couldn't help but laugh. Logan and Rogue so caught up in their mini staring contest were jolted back to reality. They both looked over at her perched on the black granite counter top. She had her head tilted slightly forward her brown hair covering her face slightly so all Logan could see was a quick glimpse of her smile and her eyes dancing with amusement. She gradually stopped laughing as Rogue just stared at her like she was an idiot.

Dixie hopped down from the counter and got a glass and filled it with water. "Okay think of it this way, if Logan hadn't hit Bobby with the door you would still be just a little bit angry with him for being so stupid this morning, yes I do know what happened this morning by the way I kind of walked in on it. But you were still kind of mad at him weren't you?"

Rogue's affronted look quickly turned into one of agreement. "Yeah there was a little anger still left but it wasn't important…" She said slowly trailing off and turned to look at Logan.

"Okay I forgive you for hitting my boyfriend with the door." She gave him a quick hug, and then she turned to Dixie.

"Is it okay if we postpone England for another hour? I just want to make sure Bobby is okay." Rogue clasped her hands together in a slight begging manor. When Dixie remained unmoved she gave her puppy eyes and stuck out her lower lip. "Please Dixie? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Logan stood straighter with his arms folded on his chest. "Yeah Dixie pretty please with sugar on top." He said with a pronounced smirk.

Dixie got an exasperated look on her face at Logan's reaction. "20 minutes then we leave."

Rogue shrugged her shoulders, thinking that she was glad she could get that amount of time to say a proper goodbye.

'Seems to me that you said a pretty good goodbye this morning.' Said Dixie's voice in her head. This stopped Rogue in her tracks.

"Can I get that power?" she asked, she had always wished that she could be a telepath like the professor and Jean.

"Maybe" was all she could get out of her new friend. Rogue quickly left the room oblivious to the tension between Dixie and Logan.

Logan stared at her for several seconds before she cracked. "Don't even smirk at me Logan." She said walking around him to the kitchen cabinet. She reached in and grabbed a water bottle. She turned the cap and opened the bottle. She took a sip and made a disgusted face.

"Our water not good enough for you?" asked Logan cockily to her moving closer to her.

"What kind of idiot puts drink in a cabinet? Drinks are made to be cold." She said ignoring Logan's attempts to get a rise from her. She whirled around and found him a mere foot and half away from her.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked blowing slightly on her bottle of water and it turned so cold small ice particles formed on the outside of the glass.

Logan looked at her innocently with a 'who me' look. "Me? I'm not doing a thing. You're the one who postponed your trip to England to stay here with me; I didn't do a thing to make that happen."

Dixie reached out and smacked him lightly on the arm. "So you are completely and totally innocent in all of this?" She said practically daring for him to disagree.

Logan moved out of hitting range and leaned against the black granite countertop. "You cannot possibly blame me for this." He scoffed. "All I did was shut a door and Bobby was stupid enough to not pay attention to where he was going and walk into the door. I, my dear, am blameless."

They were interrupted by the kitchen door busting open. And a slightly out of breath Storm running in.

"Dixie, good you're still here. The Professor needs to speak with all of us." said Storm after making sure none of the students were around. This matter wasn't meant for them yet even though the battle was coming closer to them and not even the mansion could protect them.

Dixie nodded and silently contacted Charlie as she and Logan followed Storm out of the kitchen and past the rec room, which was filled with students shouting and playing. When Charles ignored her requests to talk to him she knew it was important. Storm quickly opened a panel in the wood wall and they all stepped into Professor Xavier's office.

Logan held the door open for both Storm and Dixie before entering in the office himself. When they were all assembled in the office Dixie quickly took notice of its occupants. Sitting on a black leather loveseat slightly in the corner were Jean and Scott. Next to them on a matching couch were some of the student X-Men Bobby, Rogue, Colossus, and Kitty all made themselves fit on the couch. The occupant that took Dixie by surprise the most was a rather large man that was standing closest to Charles' desk. The only thing that distinguished him was the fact that he was covered with fur and well he was blue.

"Who's the fur ball?" Logan asked before Dixie could try and stop the offending comment she knew was going to come.

She whirled around and smacked Logan almost the second the comment left his mouth. Logan slightly recoiled at the impact. He frowned at her but she silenced him with a glare. He raised an eyebrow at her as if daring her to do it again. She quickly stuck her tongue out at him and whatever resolve Logan had to be mad at her quickly disappeared.

"I'm sorry about him; he gets rather cranky in the mornings. The person with no room to talk is Logan and my name is Dixie." She said flashing a quick smile and striding forward to shake his offered hand. She shook his hand not paying attention to how the blue fur covered hand it engulfed her own. She looked past him at the professor. She saw him grimace and he awkwardly rubbed his temples.

She went around the desk and knelt at the Professor's side. She put her hand over his forehead in an attempt to heal him but the effort was useless.

Dixie grasped the professor's hand. "Charlie you're ice cold. Charlie, look at me, what happened?" she whispered. He angled his head so he could see her with the smallest movement possible.

"Eric has begun the war."


	6. No You Girls

**Chapter 6 – No You Girls**

**No You Girls – Franz Ferdinand**

**(It's a really good song. No you girls never know no you girls never know how you make a boy feel….) Awesome and incredibly pertinent. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters besides Dixie. **

"**Erik has begun the war."**

**That phrase kept running through Dixie's mind followed by all the possible scenarios to which Magneto could turn his significant power too. She sat paralyzed by the thought of so much destruction, the imagined screams of victims floating before her eyes. She had seen too much hurt and death, and had too many realistic images at her disposal. **

**Logan turned on the television, certain that whatever Magneto did it was enough to attract media attention. He never seemed to be able to resist the limelight and his theatrics were getting wilder with every scheme. Logan looked at the professor with concern and realized that Charlie was the only one who could feel anything. Dixie was supposed to be far powerful than even the Professor was and Logan knew she was a telepath as well how come she had not picked up on Magneto's actions. Should she not be affected as well? **

"**Charlie, do you know what he did? Did he harm anyone?" Dixie asked nervously, watching Jean pace around the room. She opened her mind to the world to see if there were any major disturbances that Magneto could have caused. **

"**No, no one is harmed yet, only me. It was a warning to me." He said as he strained to fight off the fatigue that the mental attack caused. Storm was about to speak, but a look from Logan silenced her, the pair needed to work this out by themselves. **

"**I'm sure it was meant to warn both of us, he is probably trying to get back at me for hurting his plaything. He was remarkably attached to her; it was almost a father-daughter relationship, although that is quite disturbing if you think about it." Scott gave a quiet snort and Logan gave her a slight smile. **

**Professor Xavier slumped in his wheelchair, Dixie conjured a wet washrag, and dabbed it on the professor's face. She attempted to heal him one last time before she disappeared with him up to his bedroom. **

**The room was homey and comfortable. There was a smell of books everywhere. Not the dusty smell that everyone normally complains about, but the crisp smell of books, each with their own unique story to tell. Dixie pushed the wheelchair over to the side of the king-sized bed. She picked Charlie up from his chair and settled him under the covers. She waved her hand and he was changed into his dressing gown. **

"**Sleep well Charlie, I'll be watching over you today." She said as she fitted the covers around his chest. **

"**You can't. Jean can keep watch over the house, you need to help Rogue with her power." He attempted to sit up to show just how capable he was of taking care of himself, but to no avail. **

"**Sorry Charlie. It's not the house that I'm worried about, it's you. Rogue will understand that your health needs to be attended to, she'll let you get away with it because you're old." **

**Charlie chuckled and Dixie could see his resolve to be in control weakening. Dixie slowly began to hum and move her hand to Charlie's head. **

"**I may not be able to heal you but at least I can make you sleep." She murmured, as Charlie's eyes slowly shut. There was a quiet knock on the door and Dixie knew it was Rogue. Dixie slowly composed herself and headed toward the door. She twisted the knob and held a finger to her lips as she stepped out into the hallway. She gently grasped the arm of Rogue and steered her down the hallway away from Charlie's room. When it was safe to speak, Dixie motioned for Rogue to begin.**

**Rogue took a deep breath and began her speech. "Dixie, I know that something is wrong with the Professor. I don't want to leave for England until I'm sure that he is okay. Besides, I know that he needs the best here to take care of him. I love Jean, I do, and I know that she is a doctor; however, I think that you are the best person to take care of him. I don't want to be so selfish as to take the best away from the professor, especially after all that he's done for all of the kids here. So I want to wait until the Professor is truly okay before we leave, is that okay?"**

**Dixie smiled at Rogue and gave her a hug. "Thank you Rogue. I don't think that it would be best if I left Charlie now. So we shall postpone our trip pending Charlie's recovery. Although, I wouldn't unpack your things, Charlie has always been a quick healer."**

**Rogue gave her a cheeky smile, "Besides, if you were too focused on Charlie, you might screw up something with me!"**

**Dixie looked at Rogue and laughed at the teenager's back as she ran away. "You've been spending too much time with Logan!" **

**A slight chuckle came from the shadows. "I can't help it if the girl has more taste than you do."**

**"Perhaps I just have better self-control."**

"**Years of practice."**

"**If you remember, that would be centuries. But yes, I have had my fair share of temptations."**

**Logan shifted out of the shadows of the hallway and came to stand beside Dixie. "How's the professor?" **

**A shriek of laughter pierced the silence. Dixie began to amble down the hallway, Logan keeping her slow pace. She waited until they were out of earshot of the children's rooms before she began her explanation. "He's strong, but Erik's attack took a tremendous toll on his physical strength. When I find out why I can't heal him, he'll be better, but something keeps blocking me which makes me think that the attacks will keep happening." **

"**But you can find the source, right?" he asked for the first time sounding a little worried. **

"**I can try, I think I will succeed, but the damage to his body is potentially immense."**

"**No offense, Dix, but he's in a wheelchair, how much more damaged can you get?" **

"**Well, he could potentially lose function of his upper body, not be able to breath on his own, and suffocate." **

**The frankness of Dixie's answer stunned Logan into silence and they descended the stairs without his knowledge. A group of worried teachers stood at the bottom of the stairs. They pelted Dixie with questions until she finally held up her hands for silence. **

"**Guys, please, Charlie is sleeping. I will not probe further into his condition until he has gotten some more rest. So, for now, the attacks have stopped and he is sleeping soundly. I'll know more when he wakes up and I can examine him further."**

**The group dispersed, albeit with some grumbling, and Logan and Dixie made their way through the foyer and to the kitchen. "Okay, granted the example I gave you has a slim chance of actually happening but you need to be prepared." **

**Logan nodded. "So what you said won't happen."**

"**It's not impossible, but it's not probable, no."**

**Logan nodded and pushed Dixie up against the wall of the kitchen and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, he smiled. "That's good, otherwise that would have made me feel extremely insensitive for being happy that you have to stay."**

**Dixie looked into Logan's eyes and wriggled out of his grasp. "How did you know that I would stay?" **

"**Well, Charlie is your favorite person in this house, besides me of course, - " **

**Dixie rolled her eyes, "Naturally, your ego gets in the way of you actually being sweet."**

"**Now, I'm always sweet, but that is beside the point. However, when Rogue got to thinking about her trip…"**

"**You planted the idea in her head that I would need to stay in her head. Very conniving, Logan." **

"**Only because you are the most fun in the house."**

"**To annoy, that is."**

**Dixie walked away from him and out of the kitchen. The kitchen was where he always cornered her. Too many nooks and crannies for him to trap her in, and gave her a new reason why it was her favorite room. She shook her head as if that would clear these thoughts out of her mind, but she couldn't. That last kiss still sizzled on her lips, and an absent smile graced her lips. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Logan come up behind her.**

"**What did you mean just then?" **

**Of course, his comment wasn't nearly as quiet as his approach. His outburst caught the attention of several of the students in the Rec Room. Dixie steered him into Charles' now empty study. **

"**It meant nothing, Logan. Honestly, it was a silly comment."**

"**You think that I annoy you? Because if all the kissing is annoying I'll stop now." Dixie looked at him with a smirk. She closed the gap between her and Logan and whispered into his ear. **

"**Oh, really? So if I told you right now to stop with all the kissing, you'd stop?" She pulled her head back to stare him straight in the eye. An alluring smile appeared on her face and she gently touched the side of his face. All he could see was her, he could feel the warmth of her breath on his neck, he could smell strawberries coming from her hair. All he could think to do was to give in and kiss her, but he fought against that urge, thinking that she might not want him to anymore. **

"**I-well-I- um-" was all Logan could stutter out. **

"**Don't worry Logan, if I asked, it wouldn't be like this." She pulled away from Logan to allow him to collect his thoughts. **

"**Good cause that was mean. You really don't mind it?"**

**Her response was the one he had hoped for, she took a step toward him and kissed him forcefully. They kissed until Dixie pulled away and walked toward the window. **

"**Dixie, I like to flirt but I'm not one for playing games."**

**Dixie paid no attention to him but gripped the frame of the window as if to brace herself against some unseen force. Before Logan could go to her, she was already halfway to the door. **

"**Dixie, what the hell?"**

**All he heard in his head was silence, but he could feel the terror she was projecting as she called for Jean and ran up the stairs to the Professor's room. **


End file.
